Taking Care
by bloodytears87
Summary: After breaking the curse Tsuna takes charge of taking care of Reborn and Colonnello while they take a drug made by Verde to help then all grow faster. During their time being care for by the kind hearten brunette they both come to terms with feelings they have developed for him. R27C Reborn/Tsuna/Colonnello xmas fic kinda


Tsuna sighed as he looked around the room filled with utter chaos. All of his guardians were gathered in his living room as well as all the Alcobaleno. As usual Hibari was glaring at the mist guardian who decided to show up as Mukuro instead of Chrome and Mukuro was giving him an amused smirk back. Gokudera was growling at Mukuro while Yamamoto was holding him back with a bright smile. Lambo was running around without a care and yelling like normal. The only ones who seemed to be acting calm were the Alcobaleno but that was to be expected. Even though they were in infant form they were still much older and mature in spirit and mind then all of them.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the boss, call them to order," Reborn demanded with his usual kitten like smirk while holding up a Leon gun, promising pain if his student didn't get a move on. Tsuna sweat dropped, why was it always him. But still he did as requested, knowing that in the end it was really only him whom they would all answer to.

"Guy's stop," he tried only to be unheard. "Oi!" still they didn't listen. "OI I SAID KNOCK IT OF!" he shouted causing the entire room to go silent and still. Even Lambo froze in place.

"S-Sorry tenth," Gokudera was the first to speak, looking properly chastised.

"Kufufufu, the puppy has some bark," Mukuro chuckled, clearly still amused. Tsuna decided it would be best to just cut to the chase of why he had called them all here.

"As you all know the curse on Reborn and the other Alcobaleno has been broken. Normally they would have to age back up like normal babies from this point but Verde-san has developed something to help speed up the process," he explained to them. Ever since returning from the future Tsuna seemed to take things more seriously. He was still his usual dame self but they all noticed that when the time called for it he could step up like a boss, just as he was doing now. Tsuna gestured for Verde to explain his development in more detail to the others.

"Yes, I've come up with a formula that will help accelerate the our growth. It wont be instant however. The growth will take the course of about a month give or take," he told them. "I've made enough for us to each take once a day until we've reached our desired ages however the limit is around 20-23. I didn't make anymore to reach beyond that age but I assume that would be plenty old enough." The other infants nodded their agreement as well, besides being about 20-23 was just as good. Not too young and not too old either, they could still enjoy their new found lives to the fullest at that age.

"That's great," Yamamoto smiled. "But may I ask what that has to do with all of us?" This time Tsuna addressed the question himself.

"The process of aging so rabidly in such a short amount of time is going to leave them vulnerable and in quite a bit of pain," he explained. Reborn looked like he wanted to kick his student for saying that they couldn't handle themselves but he knew the information came directly from the mad scientist himself. Tsuna was the one who decided to do this for them once he knew. "I've asked you all here because over the course of the month they will need a bit of help and support for the process to run smoothly. Now this is a serious request not an order. If you feel like you can't take on this task with full resolve then please say so now. If you can't give this matter you're full attention for any reason left me know before we move on."

There was a moment of silence before Hibari stood. "I'm busy with the discipline of Namimori," was his only reason before heading out the door. Tsuna wasn't too phased and didn't try to stop him. He knew such a thing would likely happen.

"I am extremely sorry, Sawada!" Ryohei exclaimed. "I have a boxing tournament coming up soon and I know I will not be able to give this matter the right amount of attention."

"I understand onii-san," Tsuna said with a smile. That left Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto and himself. While Lambo was at the meeting he was still a baby himself and wouldn't be able to care for another. Quickly in his mind he recalculated who was going to take care of who. "As for the rest of you. Gokudera-kun, I'd like for you to take care of Fon," he instructed knowing that the calm baby would probably be the only one Gokudera could deal with.

"I'll take care of the mist Alcobaleno," Mukuro volunteered. "Illusionist grow a little differently then others I'd be the best one to deal with it." Tsuna looked to Reborn for guidance. The sun Alcobaleno just nodded his approval.

"Okay," he agreed. "Yamamoto I know it's a lot to ask but could you take in both Skull and Verde? I hadn't originally counted on onii-san's boxing tournament."

"Sure, Tsuna," he smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"Great, in that case I'll be helping Reborn through the process as well as Colonnello," Tsuna explained. He had already planned on taking the two, knowing that Hibari would refuse to help. He had already talked it over with both Reborn and Colonnello and they had agreed that it would be best.

With the meeting settled and over with Verde passed out vials of his concoction to each Alcobaleno and instructed them not to take them until they reached their new care taker's homes. Once everyone had their boots, coats and whatever back on Tsuna saw them off as they walked back out into the winter weather with their new charges. Once the last person left Tsuna turned back to Reborn and Colonnello.

"Let's go upstairs to my room before you take that, just in case something weird happens," he told them, herding them up the stairs like he would have with Lambo or I-pin. "I wouldn't want Kaa-san walking in to see something odd."

"I suppose it would be best if Mama didn't see," Reborn agreed and for some reason let Tsuna take charge. As much as it pained his pride to do so he knew that Tsuna was serious about taking care of them. Colonnello was more relaxed and just let it happen. He was curious to see the maternal side of Vongola's tenth. Once upstairs Reborn and Colonnello jumped up onto Tsuna's bed and took out the vials.

"Well here goes nothing," Reborn said and he and the blonde downed the liquid in one go. It didn't happen immediately but after just a few moments both babies were doubled over clenching their stomachs in intense pain.

"U-ugh.. T-this is w-worse t-th-then I e-exspect-ed," Colonnello stammered out through clenched teeth. Reborn remained silent but Tsuna could see his face scrunched up in pain. Acting on instinct Tsuna scooped them both up into his arms and began rubbing their backs soothingly. He didn't know what else he could do to ease the pain. It seemed to help though as they both started to relax, though the pain was still clear in their eyes. Tsuna rocked them back and forth in his arms as he held them both close to his chest.

"Shh… shh…. It'll be alright," he whispered, more for his own sake then theirs. They were both sweating pretty badly and Tsuna knew that this was going to be hard on their bodies. After a while the two Alcobaleno fell asleep in his arms though Tsuna wasn't sure if that was the case. They had probably passed out from the pain. Still it was better if they weren't awake for it. He laid them gently on his bed and went to get two cold clothes from the bathroom.

He cleaned off their sweaty foreheads and after some debate undressed them. If they grew in the night their clothes would just be ripped and it would be uncomfortable for them. He cleaned their bodies and placed one of his smaller tee shirts on each of them before tucking them into the bed. He'd make himself a bed on the floor when he was ready. For now he settled with sitting at the table in his room and worked on his homework while watching them carefully for any signs of pain or waking. He hoped his guardian's were fairing better with their own charges. No one had called him in a panic yet so they were probably doing alright with the situation.

Later that night Tsuna was trying to think of what he would tell his mom about Reborn and Colonnello but in the end it seemed it was unnecessary. When she came home Imietsu was with her. Tsuna has asked why he was suddenly home, having not seen him since the representative battles.

"I'm taking you're mother on a trip," he said proudly. "We'll be gone till after Christmas so make sure to take care of the house."

"What about Lambo and I-pin?" Tsuna asked feeling over whelmed. He already had two kids to take care of, and thought I-pin wouldn't be bad but Lambo was always off the walls.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, Bianchi-chan said she would watch them and Fuuta-kun while I'm away," his mother assured him. "She's already picked them up."

Tsuna sighed in relief. Ever since her and Reborn's brake up she had gotten her own apartment, not feeling comfortable being around her ex. Tsuna wasn't sure about the reason for their brake up but he didn't ask either. He figured that if Reborn wanted him to know he would have told him.

After hugging and kissing him mom goodbye and receiving some money to get him though the month, for Christmas presents, food and what not they had left him all alone. When his mom had gone upstairs to get her bag ready, Tsuna has explained the situation with Reborn and Colonnello and told his father that they were going to be growing fast and would need some clothes. He had smiled, patted his son's head proud that he was taking on such responsibilities and gave the boy the extra money he would need to for the two Alcobaleno.

Once they had both left Tsuna headed into the kitchen to cook some instant noodles. He knew the other two wouldn't wake till morning. After eating he went to bed knowing he would have a long morning ahead of him.

Reborn was the first to wake the next day. His body felt pretty sore but most of the pain from the night before was gone. He sat up and noticed he was no longer in his suit but one of Tsuna's shirts that looked more like a dress on him. He guessed Tsuna must have had the forethought to change them after they passed out. Slowly he stood and noticed that he seemed to have grown quite a bit taller. He could stand on the floor and still see the above Tsuna's mattress. Looking over at his friend he saw that Colonnello had grown about the same amount, maybe slightly taller then himself.

"Good morning, Leon," he said to his pet who was looking up at him. "It seems Verde's plan is working."

He looked around the room and spotted Tsuna curled up on the floor under a blanket looking cold. A smirk curved his lips. Even if he was in a vulnerable state it didn't mean he wasn't still training his dame student.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna, wake up," he said before grabbing a 10 ton Leon hammer and holding it over the others head. Unfortunately for Reborn, Tsuna's eye's fluttered open at the command as he turned to look at him. Reborn hated to admit it but his student had an adorable sleepy face.

"Reborn?" he said rubbing his eyes. Just as Reborn was going to retort with a 'who else would it be' Tsuna continued. "How are you feeling?"

"A little achy but it's not bad," he said, knowing Tsuna's hyper intuition would detect a lie.

"I'll run a hot bath for you both, it should help," Tsuna said to him and the blond who was sitting up and awake now. "Dad took kaa-san on a trip. Bianchi-san has I-pin and Lambo so its just us till after Christmas."

"It's better that way, kora," Colonnello said and Reborn nodded.

"I guess, but I'll still have to figure out what to tell her when she returns. After all Reborn was still an infant when she left," he sighed before walking out of the bed room to start the bath for them. It was Saturday so he didn't have to hurry to get to school.

In the bathroom he put the stopper on the tub down and started to fill it with water after adjusting the temperature. Once it was about half full he shut it off and called out to Colonnello and Reborn. The boy's (he couldn't call them babies anymore they looked around six or seven years old now) we're already coming through the door way. Tsuna smiled at them.

"I'm going to start breakfast, I'll get you a couple more shirts for after your bath," said before leaving them in peace to do what they had to. He made a quick stop in his bed room to put on some pants and a shirt before heading down stairs. On his way to the kitchen he took his phone out and called Kyoko. He was going to need some help.

"Tsuna-kun?" came the questioning voice over the line. She sounded a little sleepy and Tsuna realized that it was still pretty early.

"Sorry to wake you Kyoko-chan," he said before going into the explanation of what Reborn and the others were going through at the moment and what he needed her to do.

"So you just need me and Haru to pick up some clothes for them?" she asked to make sure she understood.

"Yea, swing by now and I'll give you some money to pay for it." he said as he put some ham in a pan and started to fry it. "I'm not sure how much they'll grow each day so I might need this to be a daily thing…"

"It's no trouble, Tsuna-kun," she said cheerfully, glad that she could help in some way. This was the first time that her and Haru would be able to support Tsuna since they left the future.

"Arigatou, Kyoko-chan," he said before hanging up. Kyoko and Haru made it to his house before he was even finished with making eggs. He gave them some of the money he had gotten from his father and told them the sizes he thought the boys would be. They all knew Reborn liked suites to wear and Colonnello had lived with Kyoko and her brother for a time so she had an idea of what the blonde boy would like. Tsuna waved them off as they headed out on their mission. He would give them the money for the next days clothes when they returned so they wouldn't have to stop over again in the morning.

With that matter settled he finished cooking and brought some shirts to the bathroom like promised. Tsuna knocked softly on the door.

"I'm coming in," he called before opening it. He just barely dodged a bullet as he walked into the room.

"Not bad, Tsuna," Reborn said with a smirk, holding up his Leon gun as he leaned over the bath tub.

"That's dangerous!" Tsuna scolded.

"Stop complaining, you're still in training after all," Reborn told him with a scowl.

"Don't you think I have enough to worry about right now?" Tsuna asked with a sigh as he set the shirts down on the sink. Colonnello, although silent for the moment looked amused.

"Breakfast is ready by the way, hurry or it'll get cold," Tsuna said with a scowl that looked more like a pout before leaving the room.

"He seems to have matured a bit, kora," Colonnello said once Tsuna shut the door.

"The future and the representative battles were a real awakening for him," Reborn commented with a nod. Tsuna did seem to be maturing. Reborn wasn't sure if he was sad about it or not. Either way he couldn't deny that he was proud of Tsuna.

They got out of the water and dried off before putting the shirt on and heading into the kitchen to eat. Tsuna was already at the table sipping some orange juice and eating his eggs and ham along with a bowl of rice. Reborn sat down at the chair he usually sat in and picked up the cup of espresso that Tsuna had poured for him. Colonnello sat down in the other stop that was set up. Tsuna, not knowing what the blonde's drink preference was had poured him orange juice. Colonnello couldn't help but feel a little envious of how close Reborn already was to Tsuna. Unlike the number one hit man, he didn't have his own full time student so he had never had that type of bond with another. He had only taught Ryohei for a short time but it had been nice, but still they didn't have the same deep understanding of each other that Tsuna and Reborn had. As if sensing his friends dismay Reborn smirked then looked to Tsuna who seemed lost in thought.

"Oi, dame-Tsuna," he said to catch his students attention. Tsuna looked up at Reborn in question.

"Something wrong?" he asked, unsure.

"I think that since you're taking care of both me and Colonnello that you two should take some time to get to know each other better," he explained.

"Hmm," Tsuna hummed as he thought about it. "That's probably a good idea," he agreed. "Would you like to do something together after breakfast, Colonnello?"

"Sure, kora," he agreed with a cruet nod and went to eating his meal.

After breakfast they decided on playing some video games since they couldn't leave the house wearing just tee-shirts after all. They played for quite a while, Tsuna learning that Colonnello was much better at real life fighting then video game strategy. The blonde was sitting on his bed pouting because he kept loosing. Tsuna tried to comfort him by saying that it was because he wasn't used to the game yet. It seemed to calm him down a little. Not long after the door bell had run and Tsuna went to get it while Reborn and Colonnello stayed in his room.

"You're such a baby still," Reborn teased with a smirk.

"Shut up, kora!" Colonnello retorted. "If it had been a real fight I would have won."

"Sure," Reborn chuckled.

Down stairs Tsuna thanked Kyoko and Haru who handed over the bags and the change. Tsuna told them to keep it along with giving them more money for the next day. They couldn't stay because Gokudera had asked them to pick up clothes for Fon when he saw them going by his apartment so they had to deliver those still.

"Just call in the morning once you know what sizes you'll need," Kyoko told him with a smile.

"I will," he assured.

"Haru wants lots of pictures!" Haru told him before leaving. He laughed he supposed he could get a couple pics of the two in their new clothes for the girls. He shut the door and headed back upstairs with the bags. Thankfully the girls had wrote the boy's names on them so he knew who's they were.

"Reborn, Colonnello, I've got clothes for you both," he said as he entered the room to see a smug looking Reborn and a fuming blonde. "What happened?"

"Nothing, kora," Colonnello said with a pout still in place. Tsuna just sighed, knowing it was a lie. He let it go though and handed them each their bags. Reborn took his with interest and looked inside.

"Not bad work dame-Tsuna," he said as he pulled out a white dress shirt his size, black slacks, a black tie, boxers, some socks and dress shoes. There was also a black fedora in his size with a yellow ribbon around it like his old one. There was also some soft pants and tee shirts that could be used for pajamas.

"Glad you approve," he said with a smile. "How's yours, Colonnello?"

"Acceptable," the blonde said as he pulled out a white tee-shirt, camouflage parts and a matching jacket along with black combat boots in his size. He also had some boxers and socks in his bag as well as the tee shirts and soft pants like Reborn had. Only his were green where as reborn were black.

"Want me to leave while you get dressed?" Tsuna asked, they were all boys so it should be fine but who knew if they were shy. Reborn's smirk told him that he shouldn't even had asked.

"Shouldn't you be helping us, we're just kids after all," he smirked and Tsuna groaned. Catching on Colonnello grinned to and agreed.

"Honestly…." Tsuna sighed but decided to humor them, he had nothing better to do. He helped Colonnello first, holding out the underwear for the boy to step in before pulling them up and pulling the over large shirt off his head. He helped him into his pants next followed by the shirt and jacket before slipping the socks on his feet.

"Do you need help with the shoes?" Tsuna asked. "We can go out after this so it's okay to get them on now."

"Yea I've got it, kora," he said as he put his own boots on.

Nodding Tsuna set to helping reborn in the same fashion though he couldn't help blushing lightly as he dressed his teacher. It wasn't long ago that he realized he had a crush on Reborn some time during the representative battles. He had pushed his feelings aside however, hoping they would go away. Reborn had been with Bianchi and the poison crazy women was enough to make him not want to try, but now they weren't together so Tsuna wasn't sure what he should do. The feelings hadn't gone away as he had hoped.

Reborn was smirking as he saw Tsuna's blush. He let the brunette help him into his boxers and pants and smirked as Tsuna had to set down on the floor so he could focus on doing up the tiny buttons on his dress shirt. Reborn stood there with his hands in his pants pockets, making no move to help. Feeling left out Colonnello sat behind Tsuna and leaned against his back pouting.

Tsuna chuckled at the action. Even though they were both much older they were acting like little kids. Tsuna knew reborn was doing it to amuse himself but he wondered if Colonnello was even aware. Well the tenth Vongola boss couldn't deny that it was cute.

"Where are you planning to take us, kora?" Colonnello was the one to ask.

"Well it's winter so I thought going sledding might be nice," Tsuna explained. "Fuuta should have a few winter coats that should fit you in the closet."

"Hmm, treating us like kids?" Reborn sneered.

"Who's the one making me dress you?" Tsuna countered.

"It sounds like fun, kora," Colonnello said, interrupting any argument that might have started.

"See Nello-kun wants to play," Tsuna teased as he put on Reborn's tie for him. "What about you, Reborn?"

"N-Nello-kun, kora?!" Colonnello squeaked in a highly unmanly way.

"Un, why not?" Tsuna asked, completely oblivious to what his nicknaming had caused the other to feel.

"I… suppose it's okay, kora," he mumbled. Reborn saw the bush creep up his friend's face at the nickname Tsuna had just given him and smirked.

"I guess some time in the snow will be fun," Reborn allowed. He could always turn it into a training session.

Once they were all dressed warm in hats mittens and coats They headed outside. Tsuna grabbed the sled from the back yard. There was only one so Tsuna assumed that I-pin and Lambo had taken the other two with them to Bianchi's. Enjoying the day Tsuna pulled the sled along the sidewalk behind him while Reborn who didn't want to get his shoes too wet and Colonnello sat in it. Tsuna didn't mind too much but man was his arm getting a work out. Reborn told him to think of it as training. Leave it to the Spartan tutor to turn a fun outing into training, he should have known.

"This is a great way to build up stamina, kora!" Colonnello chimed in cheerfully. Tsuna sighed, he was out numbered by Spartan children.

"H-hai," he panted, to cold air starting to burn his lungs. Just when he thought he might pass out they finally reached Namimori hill where a few other children were sledding as well. "F-finally m-made it," he sighed in relief.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked. "Who else is going to pull us back up the hill each time?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" he whined but then he heard the click of Reborn's gun behind him. "FINE!" he huffed.

"It wont be to bad, kora," Colonnello chuckled with a grin. "We'll even let you ride down on the sled with us."

"Colonnello is kinder then me, I was going to make him run after us," Reborn smirked letting Leno turn back into a chameleon and tucked himself away in Reborn's warm coat.

Shaking his head Tsuna made his way to the top of the hill, avoiding other children. No matter what he was going to make sure that they both had fun. Tsuna wasn't sure why but he just really wanted to make sure that the two of them got to enjoy things that kids their age would have enjoyed. Maybe he just wanted to make childhood memories with them.

Once at the top of the hill Tsuna got onto the sled behind Colonnello, Reborn was just in front of the blond holding the rope.

"Ready?" Tsuna asked as he used his arms to edge them closer to the slope.

"I was born ready dame-Tsuna."

"Let's go, kora!"

Tsuna chuckled and pushed them over before putting his arms around both boys, holding them steady as they picked up speed. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at the rush and eventually Reborn and Colonnello found themselves joining in.

"Watch out, kora!" Colonnello suddenly yelled. As they were reaching the bottom Reborn had to jerk the sled to the side to avoid hitting a girl who wasn't watching where she was walking. The three of them went tumbling off and rolled the rest of the way down the hill.

Tsuna landed on his back with Colonnello on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Reborn landed just above the brunette's head, kicking him in the face as they stopped. As soon as Tsuna was able to catch his breath he clutched his face that now had a red mark just on the bridge of his nose.

"I-I-it-itai!" he whined. Colonnello sat up quickly and pried Tsuna's hands away for his face to see the damage.

"Is it bleeding?" Reborn asked as he brushed the snow off himself. He had felt his foot connect with something and after that reaction it wasn't hard to tell what.

"No, it's just red, kora," the blonde reported. "Dose it feel broken?" he asked Tsuna. Reborn came around to look for himself, lightly touching the spot making Tsuna hiss in pain.

"N-no it's just a bit sore," he assured them both. He didn't want an accident like this to ruin their fun. "I'm fine."

"Hmm, good," Reborn responded before leaning forward and gently kissing the red spot, surprising all three of them with the action. Reborn pulled away, his cheeks tinting slightly but he blamed it on the cold air. He hadn't planned to kiss him, it just happened before he could stop himself. Tsuna wasn't saying anything and he was starting to worry that he had gone too far but he didn't let it show on the outside. Just when he was about to play it off as some kind of joke about Tsuna needing his boo-boos kissed the brunette's bright smile cut him off.

"Arigatou, Reborn," he said, reaching out and rubbing the small hit man's hair affectionately. That's when Reborn realized that he had lost his fedora in the tumble. Colonnello luckily spotted it a few feet away and quickly went to retrieve it. He put the hat back on his friends head before turning to Tsuna.

"Should we head back, kora?" he asked unsure if Tsuna would still feel up to dragging them back up the hill now.

"We can stay a while longer if you're both up to it," Tsuna said not letting the little mishap bother him. He wasn't sure why Reborn had kissed him but it made him fill with happiness and energy.

"Of course, this is training after all," Reborn said letting the brim of his hat shade his eyes. The two boys sat back on the sled and let Tsuna bring them back up the hill.

They made several trips down the hill that morning until their fingers and noses were numb and they stomachs demanding food. Tsuna would have taken them out but he had to make the money his dad had given him last for the month so they picked up a few things at the grocery store and headed back home, Reborn and Colonnello holding the bags while Tsuna pulled them along on the sled.

Once they were home Reborn and Colonnello took their shoes off at the door and went upstairs to put on dry clothes so they could warm up. Tsuna smiled after them and took the bags of groceries to the kitchen first to put them away. Once that was done he put on a kettle of water, intending to make them all a cup of hot chocolate to help them warm up while he set to making some lunch for them all.

Colonnello was pulling his wet clothes off and setting them aside to toss in the dryer while thinking about what had happened today. Reborn had been strangely quiet after that one incident and he was starting to feel curious as to why.

"Ne, Reborn?" he said cautiously.

"Hmm?" the hit man replied as he pulled on the dry pants and set to unbuttoning his shirt.

"Why did you kiss him, kora?" he asked as he did the same and quickly pulled on the dry tee shirt. Sitting down he replaced his socks with dry ones as well. Reborn remained silent for a while, removing his tie and shirt completely before pulling the tee-shirt on.

"It just happened," he said finally. "I didn't intend to do it, but I don't regret it either."

Colonnello just nodded in understanding. Tsuna was just that type of person who drew people in, the blonde could see that clearly when he first meet him and now he was getting a deeper understanding because slowly Tsuna was pulling him in as well.

Lunch was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Reborn asked Tsuna if he had finished his homework and Tsuna told him that he had done it last night while he was sitting up and watching them for anything possibly going wrong. Reborn just nodded and said he would check it over, which he did. Surprisingly Tsuna didn't get very many wrong answers but Reborn made him do 20 push ups for each of the wrong ones before doing them over as a punishment. Once that was finished they all settled into the living room, unused to having it to themselves like this.

They watched movies for the remainder of the afternoon until Yamamoto showed up with Skull and Verde, brining their next dose of the formula. Verde had decided that he would give it out each day rather then give them all of the doses at once. He knew some impatient people who would think that they could take them all at once and be okay. In reality it would likely kill them if they tried so he kept it on him, under lock and key until it was time to deliver the next dose.

Tsuna had taken a few moments to talk to Yamamoto while Reborn and Colonnello talked to Verde who wanted details on what they had felt after taking the first dose for his own reports. He did like to keep track of his experiments. After collecting his results they left to drop off the dose to Fon.

After dinner Tsuna suggested a bath and the Alcobaleno readily agreed. So with their help Tsuna finished up all the dishes and got them put away before going to the bathroom and readying the tub.

Tsuna undressed first, setting his clothes in the hamper before climbing into the tub a content sigh leaving his lips as the heat of the water soaked into his aching muscles. Reborn and Colonnello finished undressing and put their clothes on the counter top to put back on after as they had nothing else to change into. The climbed into the tub and sat themselves on either side of the Vongola boss.

"Mmm group bathes are nice," Reborn said with a smirk. Ever since coming to Japan where it was completely normal for people to bath together he found that he didn't mind the company in these relaxing moments.

"It sure is, kora," Colonnello agreed. He had took group bathes at Ryohei's house when he was training the sun guardian. When nothing was heard from Tsuna the two looked over to see the sixteen year old mafia boss sleeping. "I guess we wore him out today."

"Dame-Tsuna is still dame," Reborn chuckled and splashed water on his students face to wake him. A satisfied smirk crossed his lips at the 'HIIIEEE' of surprise from Tsuna's lips. "Don't sleep in the tub idiot."

The bath went smoothly after that and once they were all dressed for bed, Reborn and Colonnello downed vials. Tsuna already had both boys in his arms incase the pain hit them again. It didn't take long just light the last time, pain suddenly shot through their bodies though it wasn't quiet as intense as before. It was likely do to their bodies being older then the last time.

Tsuna held them both close, saying soothing words and rubbing their backs. At one point, he even kissed the tops of their heads in hopes of giving comfort. They were both clenching their teeth to hold back cries of pain while they gripped the front of Tsuna's shirt tight. It took longer then the night before but soon the two were asleep. Tsuna held them a little longer for his own comfort before tucking them into the bed. Instead of going to the table he sat on the edge of the bed, watching them until he too passed out.

It seemed that after the first dose they only aged about a year each day. With that in mind Haru and Kyoko were able to get clothes in advance for their growing bodies. Each night was the same thing. The two of them in pain while Tsuna tried to comfort them. He had once brought it up to Verde about them taking pain meds before drinking the vials but he was against it, not sure if they would react badly together or not. Tsuna didn't want to risk it.

Over the course of the first week things had started out smoothly. While Tsuna was in school Reborn and Colonnello would get together with the other Alcobaleno and talk about the transformations. It seemed that Verde and Colonnello were the tallest of them while viper was the shortest. Verde would give them their dose for the day, instructing that they wait to take it till their care takers were home. He only kept saying so because he knew that Viper was rather impatient to finish growing.

They were into the second week now on Friday night and Reborn and Colonnello were both only thirteen. Since Tsuna was so short for his age they were just under his height now. They were enjoying their time with the brunette. He was easy to tease and much to Reborn's surprise, he never got truly mad about it. He would pout in his usual way before giving off a smile and easily forgiving them. That one of the things Reborn liked about Tsuna. He was caring and never held a grudge unless someone hurt his friends. Even then he could still find it in his heart to forgive, just look at Mukuro and Byakuran. Colonnello could see it in him too. It was a rare quality to have, especially from someone who was thrown into such a dark world against their will. They were glad that Tsuna could still smile and forgive after everything he had been through so far but it also worried them. Someone would try to take advantage of that kindness and try to hurt Tsuna. It was on the fourth day that they truly realized that it could happen.

_Tsuna had taken them out for ice skating after school. Colonnello was a bit excited as he had never done it before. Reborn who went often with Tsuna and his family last year found it amusing._

_In the end Tsuna ended up proving that even in ice skating he was still dame much to the Alcobaleno's amusement. When they were done Tsuna had changed out of his skates first and brought them up to the counter to return while Reborn and Colonnello changed theirs. The crowd was pretty big and Tsuna ended up knocking into someone on his way back._

"_G-gomen!" he apologized as he looked up at the stranger. It was no one he had ever seen before._

"_Don't worry about it," the man had said with a smile. Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that it was fake but he let it go. A lot of people had to force themselves to smile. The man offered a hand to help him up and Tsuna took it, thanking him._

"_Thank you, I'm still very sorry. I should have taken better care to watch where I was going," he apologized again._

"_Well if you're that sorry how about making it up to me?" the man said with the same fake smile._

"_How can I do that?" Tsuna asked. The man said nothing, just took Tsuna's hand and lead him away from the crowd. He really didn't have time since Reborn and Colonnello were waiting for him but he knew that it was his fault for bumping into the guy._

"_Where are we going?" Tsuna asked feeling unsure about this. His Hyper Intuition was telling him this wasn't a good idea. "I really have to get back to my friends."_

"_I thought you wanted to apologize," the man teased but it wasn't like Reborn's teasing. Tsuna didn't like it. "It'll only take a little of you time." He pulled Tsuna into the dark corner under the stair way. There weren't any people around and no one would even notice them if there were._

"_I'm not sure about this…"_

"_Just shut up and do what I say," the man growled, his kind demeanor totally changing. He shoved Tsuna up against the wall and pushed his hands up the smaller boy's shirt. Realizing what the man planned Tsuna started to struggle but he wasn't strong enough. He didn't have the X gloves with him either._

"_L-let go," Tsuna pleaded but the man forced his mouth onto his to shut him up while his other hand reached down to undo the belt on Tsuna's pants._

_He tried to push the man away, beating on the others chest but it didn't seem to effect the other at all. The brunette's eyes widened as he felt a hand slip down his pants and touch him, where no one else ever had before. Tears started building up in his eyes and he tried to kick at the man only to have a strong knee forced between his legs so he couldn't move. A slimy tongue pushed its way into Tsuna's mouth and he did the only thing he could think of. He bit down on it as hard as he could. _

_The man yanked his mouth away with a cry of pain before he slapped Tsuna across the face. Blood was dripping from his mouth as he cursed the brunette. Tsuna just spit at him, trying to get the vial blood out of his mouth._

"_Let me go, you sick pervert," Tsuna told him with an angry glare._

"_Shut up you little slut," the man growled and removed his knee as he took Tsuna by the hips and forced him to turn around before pinning his arms against the wall with his hands. He leaned in a whispered in the brunette's ear. "I'm going to fuck you till you bleed, brat." Before Tsuna could even make a retort as he struggled to get free something made him freeze._

_**BANG!**_

_Tsuna felt relief course thought him. He knew that sound anywhere._

"_The next one wont miss," came the deadly calm sound of Reborn's voice. Tsuna craned his head back, trying to see. The look of murder in the eleven year olds eyes made Tsuna shiver, but he wasn't scared because he knew it wasn't directed at him. "Get your hands off my student."_

_Tsuna felt the hands that were holding him left up as the man released him so he could turn and look at his attackers._

"_Is this a joke?" he heard the man say. "A bout of brats think they're gonna play hero with a toy gun? Get lost and I'll forget you interrupted me." Tsuna couldn't find it in him to feel bad for what happened next._

_Before the man could turn back to Tsuna, Reborn planted a bullet right between his eyes. He fell lifeless to the ground and Tsuna who had been so tense the entire time started falling to his knees, tears falling from his eyes much faster as a sob ripped thought him at the thought of what had almost happened to him. Colonnello was the first to him while Reborn was taking care of the body._

_The blonde pulled him into his small arms while Tsuna cried. He felt so ashamed and he knew it was his fault. He had felt like something was wrong, he should have pulled away sooner, not let himself be dragged off. Colonnello was petting his hair and trying to shush him._

"_Tsuna," Reborn said uncertainly as he approached. He had just killed a man in front of his student who was against killing. Would Tsuna be afraid of him now? He was filled with uncertainly until Tsuna reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the front of his suit jacket and pulled Reborn weakly to him. The hit man went without a fuss, feeling relief that Tsuna wanted comfort from him even after what he had done._

_He exchanged a meaningful look with Colonnello as he join in trying to calm the brunette down. When Tsuna hadn't returned right away they knew that something must have happened. Tsuna wouldn't leave them their, he took his responsibilities too seriously for that. When they had found him struggling to get away from that bastard something inside of them snapped. Reborn was the first to act however. Not even thinking about what to do he shot at the man, anger and not wanting to hit Tsuna causing him to miss. Colonnello looked ready to tare the bastard limb from limb and Reborn might have let him if they didn't need to think of Tsuna first._

_Once they had gotten Tsuna calm enough they took him home. He was far too quiet the entire walk but Reborn and Colonnello understood why. When they had gotten home Tsuna took off his shoes as if on auto pilot and went straight to the bathroom. The boys decided to give him some space and set to making some hot tea to keep themselves busy._

_Colonnello nearly dropped the tea kettle when a pained cry came from the bathroom. Not even thinking about it they ran to the bathroom and slammed the door open. Before them was the most painful sight they had ever seen in their many years. Tsuna was sitting in the bathtub naked while trying to scrub his skin raw as he screamed and cried away all of his anguish. It was that very moment that Colonnello and Reborn made a promise to themselves that no one would ever hurt their sky again. _

_It had taken some time but by the end of the day they had decided not to take the vial that night, Tsuna needed them more then they needed to get another year older. So instead of Tsuna comforting them they laid the Vongola boss between them that night and comforted him though out the night. They held him through his nightmares, stayed up with him when he was afraid to close his eyes again and assured him that what happened was not his fault. In the end it took nearly a week for Tsuna to believe them to the point where he was moving past what happened. Even though hey were a week behind the others in age, neither boy regretted it._

Reborn and Colonnello were waiting for Tsuna to return from school. In the end he had decided not to tell his guardians what had happened that day. Tsuna had said that Gokudera would blame himself for not being there and he didn't want that. Reborn had agreed and they told the others that Tsuna had been sick so they had waited until he was better and could take care of them properly. It was easy enough to believe and because Tsuna looked so run down from all his crying and sleepless nights it wasn't too far from the truth, Tsuna hadn't been well at all.

While Tsuna was at school again Reborn and Colonnello had been making plans of their own. After much talk Reborn had admitted a few things to his friend that had to do with his brake up with the poison scorpion. Colonnello had a few things to fess up to himself and in the end they came to the conclusion that they were both in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"What are we going to do, kora?" Colonnello asked as they sat at the kitchen table sipping tea. "The others are around 20 now and already left their care takers. You're his home tutor you'll stay but what about me?"

"I've got a plan," Reborn admitted. "No said we have to age back into adults if we don't want to."

"But-"

"Listen, Tsuna is sixteen. If we age to seventeen we can stay with him, even attend his school if we wanted to," Reborn said with a smirk. Colonnello took a moment to think about the idea before smiling back.

"Will I be able to stay here though, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"Mama always lets people stay," Reborn said. "She's very kind like Tsuna."

"Are we going too tell Tsuna our choice, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"No," was Reborn's quick reply before the hit man sipped his tea. "Tsuna would just try to talk us out of it, thinking that he was holding us back."

"I understand, I wont breath a word of it to him, kora," the blonde said with a nod. Just as he finished saying it they heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" they heard Tsuna call out.

"Welcome home, Tsuna," Reborn called back as Tsuna came into the kitchen.

"How was your test, kora?" Colonnello asked.

"I'm pretty sure I passed, Nello-kun," Tsuna said with a smile. They had him studying non stop all week and it seemed to have paid off because there wasn't much on the test that Tsuna didn't understand.

"Good, you better get above a 60 or I'll punish you," Reborn told him while smirking.

"H-Hai…" Tsuna said, swallowing nervously. "Oh hey, do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Have some place in mind?" Reborn asked. He was surprised since this was the first time Tsuna wanted to leave the house of his own free will since the incident at the ice skate rink.

"There's an Italian food place downtown I want to check out," he told them. "So how about it?"

"I wanna go, kora," Colonnello cheered. As much as he enjoyed Tsuna's cooking he missed eating Italian dishes.

"It's fine with me, a change of scene once in a while is good," Reborn agreed. Tsuna smiled, looking a bit relieved and Reborn wondered why that was.

"I'm going to start on my homework then," Tsuna said as he headed up the stairs to his room.

Reborn followed after him, being his home tutor it was his job to make sure Tsuna did it right. Colonnello decided to be a bit nice and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and some snacks before heading up himself. When he reached the room, Tsuna already had his work out with Reborn watching while polishing his gun. Colonnello couldn't help smirking at the amusing sight before him. He sat the can of soda down on the table along with the snacks, away from the scattered papers before taking a seat across from Reborn to Tsuna's left.

"Gokudera-kun seems to have gotten scarier," he commented as he scribbled down formulas. "I kind of got into an argument with him today.

"Oh?" Reborn asked, amused. Everyone knew that Tsuna's self proclaimed right hand man was a hot headed person. Tsuna himself feared the silver haired storm guardian. Everyone could see it accept Gokudera, however it was rare that he would ever argue with Tsuna. "As the boss you shouldn't be fighting with your family."

"He kept ranting about how it must be horrible being 'stuck' taking care of you two while everyone else has already be cleared of their duties," Tsuna said, not looking up from his paper, though his writing had slowed. Reborn could see Colonnello tensing from the corner of his eye. He was feeling a little uneasy as well but was better at hiding it.

"Did he," Reborn commented casually, hoping Tsuna would continue.

"He said that I should just have onii-san take over, since his boxing tournament is over now and that taking care of brats shouldn't be a mafia boss's job," Tsuna ranted on, not realizing that his hand was starting to shake. Reborn and Colonnello watched in silence. Was Tsuna going to make them leave? Well Reborn was his home tutor but Colonnello…

"He even started to order onii-san to do it and I just… snapped," Tsuna continued in a hushed voice, the pencil between his fingers starting to crack. Reborn reached over and eased Tsuna's grip off of it while Colonnello took it away from him. "I told him to knock it off… I yelled it, so loud that Hibari-san came to see what the disturbance was. But I kept yelling at him and telling him to mind his own business and that I'm doing perfectly fine taking care of you two." His voice started to crack as he finally looked up at them. Reborn could feel himself seething with anger, how dare that brat tell Tsuna to pass them off. He should know that Tsuna wasn't that kind of person at all. Before he could even think about it he and Colonnello were at Tsuna's side, hugging him in reassurance. He knew this was going to happen he just didn't think someone he trusted to watch over his sky would be the one to trigger it.

"I am doing alright aren't I?" Tsuna asked as he buried his head between their shoulders. "I know I've held you back from ageing along with the others and if it wasn't for me you'd already be adults-"

"Shut up dame-Tsuna, don't do this to yourself," Reborn demanded, holding the back of his students head, trying to will his self blame away.

"It was not your fault, kora!" Colonnello agreed. "We chose not to take the formula on our own because you needed us, not because we had to, kora. It was because we wanted to!"

"I just…. I don't wanna give you two up…" Tsuna admitted. "The thought terrifies me more then entering the world of the mafia dose."

"Shhh, Tsuna, we're not going anywhere," Reborn assured. "Not ever Imietsu could force us out."

"We'll be right here with you, kora," Colonnello told him too. Tears still dripped from Tsuna's eyes but his heart was warmed by their words and he thought just maybe he could muster up the courage to tell them how he truly felt.

"I love you two, you know," he said so quietly that if they hadn't been trained hit men they wouldn't have heard. "Not a friendship type of love but-"

"It's okay, kora." Colonnello said, nuzzling his face in Tsuna's gravity defying hair. "We feel the same."

"We love you, Tsuna," Reborn confirmed. "And we've already decided that we have no plans to leave even after we're old enough."

"Y-you mean it?" the brunette asked, sniffling. "But wont it be awkward?"

"Don't worry about a thing," the raven haired hit man went on. "We've planned to stop our accelerated aging at around seventeen. That'll only be a year older then you."

"We also intend to enroll in Namimori high once you enter, kora," Colonnello added to wash away any lingering doubts.

"I feel like I'm holding you back-" Reborn silenced him with a peck on the lips.

"Hush, we already decided before you confessed," he told his stunned student.

"We love you, Tsuna and stopping at seventeen will only give us more time with the one we love, kora," the blonde hit man told him with a warm smile before also pecking his lips, not wanting to be left out.

"Arigatou, Nello-kun, Reborn."

After that they dragged Tsuna over to the bed and cuddled him for the rest of the evening. All thoughts of going to a restaurant pushed from their minds. In the end Reborn ordered some Italian take out food and they ate it in Tsuna's room before more cuddling followed. Tsuna was still visibly upset over what had happened at school but at around nine Gokudera called, apologizing profusely for his actions that day. Tsuna being the person he was easily forgave the idiot.

"So what did Hibari do after you told Gokudera off?" Reborn asked, more then a little curious. Tsuna didn't seem to have any injuries from being 'bitten to death' and that was very unlike the prefect.

"He took Gokudera by the collar and dragged him off to the reception room," Tsuna said, chopstick against his lips as he thought back to that time. Reborn smirked, it seemed that even the allusive cloud wouldn't allow away one to upset their shy.

Reborn and Colonnello took their last doses on Christmas eve. Tsuna had hoped they would do it sooner but both boys decided that fifteen was a rather fun age and had opted to remain that age for the week. Like usual Tsuna had comforted them thought the night but since they were now too big (they both towered over him) to hold in his arms, they held him between them on the bed. Eventually after they had passed out from the pain, Tsuna had fallen asleep as well, feeling at peace between the bodies of two of the most dangerous men in the world.

Reborn was the first to wake the next morning. He blinked his dark eyes opened, body feeling a little sore but no where near as bad as that first night had been. He looked down as he felt something brush against his chest. A smile graced his lips, Tsuna had his head buried into the hit man's chest still sleeping soundly. Reborn just watched him, enjoying the peaceful look on his student's face as he slept. It was heart warming and Reborn was in no hurry to wake him for once. It was Christmas after all, it wouldn't hurt to let Tsuna sleep in a little.

The blonde on the other side was starting to wake he could see. The arm he had around Tsuna's slim waist twitched before his eyes fluttered open. He looked at Reborn thought hazy eyes and was about to say something before Reborn held a finger to his own lips, indication for the man to keep silent. He gestured to the sleeping Tsuna between them and Colonnello immediately understood. Waking up like this was almost like a dream. They treasured all of their time spent with Tsuna. Even the training sessions were memories they held dear to them.

They weren't sure how long they laid there in silence, just enjoying the warmth before Tsuna started to stir. Colonnello couldn't help thinking that this must be weird for Tsuna who was usually woken up by falling out of bed or some other Spartan way Reborn saw fit to wake him. However today was peaceful.

Seeing those honey colored eyes slowly trying to open Reborn leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on the smaller teen's lips. It was deep and almost lazy as he took his time, kissing Tsuna into awareness. Not fully awake Tsuna responded, slowly moving his lips against Reborn's as he enjoying the tingling sensation that started to wash though him.

Tsuna was only given a moment to catch his breath when Reborn pulled away. Colonnello took his chance to kiss their young lover. If Reborn's kisses could be compared to a lazy summer's day then Colonnello's were like a spring shower. They weren't really fast but also not slow and they left Tsuna's lips feeling damp. When he pulled away Tsuna was breathless and his face flushed.

"Morning Reborn… Nello-kun…" he mumbled, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Good morning, kora," Colonnello smiled, nuzzling his face into the brunette's hair.

"Morning, Tsuna," Reborn said with a smile as he looked upon his lover's face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm yes," Tsuna replied with a sleepy smile back. "What time is it?"

"It's half past eight, kora," Colonnello told him after a quick glance at the clock. "Also Merry Christmas."

"Ah that's right it's Christmas!" Tsuna yelped as he sat up rather quickly at the reminder. He was planning to get up early and make them breakfast but they had woken before him.

Reborn pushed him back down on the bed gently (for Reborn anyway).

"Don't worry about it," he told the brunette. "We wanted to watch your cute sleeping face." Tsuna blushed and looked away.

"Don't hide it, kora," Colonnello chuckled while slowly running his hand up Tsuna's pajama shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna stammered.

"Shh, we'll take care of you," Reborn assured while rubbing his hand over Tsuna's thigh. Tsuna wasn't stupid and after the incident at the skating rink he knew what they had planned he just wasn't sure he was ready just yet. "Tsuna." Reborn said getting his attention.

"H-hai?" Tsuna said, looking up into Reborn's eyes. Without the other saying anything he already felt calmer.

"We wont do anything you're not yet ready for," the hit man told him. Tsuna nodded, feeling grateful that they understood.

Feeling much better Tsuna allowed them to continue caressing his body. The touches were light and left a warmth growing just under his skin. They planted loving kissed down either side of his neck as Colonnello brushed his thumb over Tsuna's nipple earning a breathy moan from the Vongola tenth. Meanwhile Reborn was making the young brunette's legs tremble as caressed his soft thighs under his loose pajama pants. It felt nice and heated his body at the same time and he appreciated that neither tried to make him touch them or pushed him farther then he wanted to go. This was just them testing out the waters, getting him used to be touched so he wouldn't be afraid when it did finally happen.

The Alcobalenos weren't in any hurry to force their needs on Tsuna. They had been without the ability to full fill such needs for a long time. Waiting a little longer wouldn't hurt them one bit and Tsuna was special to them. They wanted him to want it too.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that they finally got out of bed. Colonnello was in the kitchen making some Italian style pizzas for lunch while Reborn sipped his espresso. They has told Tsuna to take the day off playing house wife (their own joke about how he was always cooking, cleaning and shopping) and pushed the small brunette into the bathroom for a nice relaxing bath. Tsuna had protested but Colonnello assured him that he wanted to make their lunch.

Reborn was just about to pick up the paper to read when the doorbell rang. He sat his cup down and went to answer the door. He already had an idea of who was at the door. The previous day he had sent out invitations to all of Tsuna's friends as well as the other Alcobaleno and his old student Dino for a Christmas get together. He may have forgotten to mention it to Tsuna. Oh well it was too late now to worry, not that he would.

As expected Gokudera was the first to arrive with Takeshi right behind him. Shortly after Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru arrived. Bianchi opted not to show up herself and sent Fuuta with Lambo and I-pin. Fon and Skull arrived together. Verde and Viper had already gone back to their own lives and opted not to come. Dino was the last to arrive with Romario since he was useless without the man around.

Tsuna had come down stairs dressed to see his house crowded with people. His reaction was priceless in Reborn's opinion.

"R-Reborn! What's going on?" Tsuna squeaked. He thought it was just going to be the three of them but when he came down stairs the house was filled with people.

"I invited everyone for a party," Reborn said with a smirk. "Greet your guests dame-Tsuna."

"Why didn't you tell me before hand!" Tsuna huffed. He didn't have a thing prepared for a party and his mom wasn't there to cook either.

"It slipped my mind."

"Reborn!"

"It's okay Tsuna-kun," Kyoko chimed in. "Haru-chan and I will do all the cooking."

"Well I guess that's okay, but I don't think we have enough food here-"

"Leave it to me tenth!" Gokudera spoke up, eager to please. "I'll go shopping at once."

"G-Gokudera-kun-"

"Maa maa sounds like fun I'll help out too," Yamamoto agreed and before Tsuna could protest Kyoko and Haru were already writing them out a shopping list.

"I can help with the cooking," Colonnello volunteered, knowing that someone had to save Tsuna from their other Spartan lover. Reborn's tough love always amused the blonde but as the rain Alcobaleno it was his job to help calm the sky so he would help because he really loved Tsuna and while teasing him was fun he didn't enjoy the brunette's panic nearly as much as Reborn.

"W-well okay," Tsuna agreed, feeling a bit more relaxed now.

"See, Tsuna, it all worked out," Reborn said, ruffling Tsuna's fluffy hair affectionately with a small smile on his lips.

Soon Gokudera and Yamamoto were on their way with the list and some money from Tsuna. In the mean time the rest of them headed to the kitchen to sit around the table. On the way in Tsuna and Colonnello were stopped in the door way by Reborn who was smirking at them.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked confused. Reborn simply pointed up above the two teens heads. Looking up Tsuna and Colonnello both saw mistletoe that hadn't been there before. Their faces flushed simultaneously. Dino was the first to laugh at the pair.

"You better kiss or you'll have bad luck," Dino chuckled. Kyoko and Haru looked shocked but said nothing about it, though Haru looked like she wanted to protest.

"Kiss to the extreme!" Ryohei cheered at them.

"Colonello-san is ranked number two for people Tsuna-nii would like to kiss," Fuuta said with a small smile knowing who held the number one spot.

"Hahaha Tsuna-nii has to kiss a boy!" Lambo laughed only to get scolded by I-pin. Fon and the others just watched silently with interest to see what would happen.

Colonnello didn't know what to do. He didn't mind kissing Tsuna at all but he wasn't sure if Tsuna was comfortable with it in front of so many people and they had never even spoken about if they were going to tell anyone right off. Just what was Reborn thinking?

"Nello-kun?" Tsuna's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, looking down at Tsuna who was still blushing. Instead of answering, Tsuna grabbed the front of Colonnello's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. It wasn't deep like the ones that morning but it was defiantly more then required for mistletoe. Colonnello relaxed visibly and returned the kiss. It seemed Tsuna wasn't planning to hide their relationship from his friends.

Reborn grinned as he watched. He had wanted to see what Tsuna was going to do. He knew that the rain Alcobaleno and himself had no problem letting the others know that Tsuna was theirs but he wanted to be sure that Tsuna felt the same way. He could tell by the way he kissed Colonnello and called him Nello-kun in front of the others that he didn't care if they knew. After a few more moments Colonnello pulled away smiling like a goofball. Reborn decided he wanted to get Tsuna under the mistletoe later too.

Clearing his throat Colonnello went to check on his pizzas while Tsuna went to sit by Dino to talk. Reborn went back to sipping his espresso. Kyoko recovered quickly, smiling and talking about having a snowball fight later that day. Haru was oddly silent and lied when Tsuna asked her if she was alright. Before Tsuna could call her on it however, Reborn shot him a look that said 'just let it go', so he did.

It wasn't long before Gokudera and Yamamoto returned with bags of groceries in hand. Colonnello already had the pizzas out of the oven and cut so the girls started pulling food out and deciding what to cook first. The rain Alcobaleno brought Tsuna the first slice since he hadn't eaten yet that day and ruffled the brunette's hair with a smile. None of them accept for Reborn, Lambo, Romario and Dino had seen a true Italian style pizza before so they watched with baited breath as Tsuna took a bite. Colonnello smiled as he watched Tsuna's face light up in delight.

"Woah, Nello-kun's pizzas are the best I've ever tasted," Tsuna exclaimed with a bright smile after swallowing his bite.

"Hehe, thanks, kora," Colonnello said. "Now why don't the rest of you grab a slice and head to the living room so me and girls have some room to work, kora."

"Lambo-san wants pizza!" Lambo cheered as Kyoko passed out slices to everyone.

"Of course Colonnello-san," Dino replied as he and the rest of them got up and headed to living room.

The afternoon with filled with lots of food, laugher and teasing. Tsuna's face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. Reborn had managed to get him under some more mysterious mistletoe. Dino had also managed to get stuck under some with Haru who had blushed so hard Tsuna thought she might pass out. When Gokudera got caught under with Yamamoto he thought his house was going to be destroyed but Reborn's teasing about how Tsuna took having to kiss a guy better then him made him grab Takeshi and kiss him full on the lips before storming off. When Skull had ended up under it with Reborn he ran from the house as quickly as possible, crying that he didn't want to die. Fon had gotten caught under with I-pin and kissed the little girl on the cheek with a smile causing Tsuna to have to quickly throw her outside before she exploded.

The snowball fight had been fun and surprisingly Reborn didn't turn it into some ridicules training game like last time. Although everyone was just as competitive as the year before. By the end of it Tsuna's clothes were completely soaked and his nose felt like ice from all the snowballs he had taken to the face. After seeing that Tsuna's lips were turning blue, Reborn suggested that they go inside for some hot chocolate to warm up.

The girls got the chocolate ready while Tsuna went upstairs to change his clothes with Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were the only ones besides Reborn and Colonnello to have spare clothes at Tsuna's house. They often spent the night without planning it in the past so it had been decidedly easier for them to keep clothes there. Once they were changed they came down to join the others. Reborn and the other Alcobaleno managed to keep themselves dry, something that Tsuna envied.

"So, when are you two planning to finish growing?" Fon finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind when they saw that after all this time the two still only seemed to be in their teens. Reborn took a careful sip of his drink, thinking of the best way to answer. Colonnello was oddly silent as well, not sure what he wanted to say. For once Tsuna beat them to it however.

"They're not," he said in a soft voice. Everyone turned to him with a questioning look before he continued. "Because it would very awkward for us to be together if they were much older then me."

"T-tenth?" Gokudera sputtered, wonting to know if he had gotten the correct meaning of Tsuna's words.

"When you say together.." Yamamoto asked, his usual joking manor replaced with a serious one.

"Tsuna.." Reborn said softly. He knew that Tsuna was admitting a lot here and was unsure of how the others would react. He wanted to let him know that he could lie if he wanted to. Tsuna didn't seem to want to thought.

"Hai, I know it's very selfish of me to want to keep them both but I…" Tsuna said looking nervous. "I love them both. So I-"

"Tsuna, you don't have to explain yourself," Reborn finally said, he couldn't watch his student, no his love to struggle on his own like this. This wasn't something that Tsuna had to go though alone and Colonnello seemed to understand that two. The blonde moved from where he was standing and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist from behind, resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Reborn and I decided on this, kora," He told everyone with a serious look. "We would have done it weather Tsuna had accepted it or not."

"That's right," Reborn agreed. By now everyone was listening closely trying to understand who innocent Tsuna who couldn't even confess to Kyoko when he had been crushing on her ended up with two lovers who happened to be some of the strongest people they knew. "I'll only say thing once because I hate repeating myself. I've loved this dame student of mine for quite some time now. Much before the curse was broken."

Some nodded, remembering the nasty brake up he had, had with Bianchi. Gokudera knowing the most since it was his sister. For a long time he had been pissed with Reborn but he had gotten past it and now that he knew the reason behind it he couldn't really find anything to be mad about.

"In the time that we've been under Tsuna's care, Colonnello realized that he too has feelings for him," Reborn continued. "So we decided that we want to stay by Tsuna's side and the best way for us to do that is if we're close to him in age."

"Will you be enrolling in school too?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, we both will be a grade above you all," Reborn confirmed.

"If it makes Sawada happy then I'm fine with it to the extreme!" Ryohei proclaimed.

"Me too, as long as Tsuna-kun's happy," Kyoko agreed with a smile. Tsuna smiled back.

"It's the tenth's choice but if either of you end up hurting him I'll shove dynamite up both you're asses and blow you to hell," Gokudera growled.

"Maa maa, of course you will," Yamamoto laughed. "Right after I slice them to pieces." Tsuna sweat dropped at that. His guardians ever always so protective but he didn't hate it.

In the end no one had any kind of disagreement with Tsuna's choice in lovers or the fact that they had two of them. Dino had only commented that with them Tsuna was probably the most protected mafia boss out there and had patted his little brother on the back. Haru had pulled Tsuna aside with some tears in her eyes. Tsuna thought she might yell at him but she just gave him a smile and told him that even thought she was heartbroken that she was happy for him and she would be fine after a while. Tsuna had assured her that he would still be her friend no matter what and that had helped.

Once it was dark the guest finally started to leave. I-pin and Lambo had fallen asleep so Tsuna had moved them up to their own room. He wasn't taking care of Reborn and Colonnello anymore so there was no need for them to be gone. Fuuta had readied himself for bed before going to sleep himself. Tsuna could tell they were happy to be home and couldn't wait for mama to return as well so life could be normal again. Or as normal as it could in the Sawada home.

After tucking them in Tsuna headed back down stairs. With everyone's help they had cleaned up from the party before leaving, which Tsuna was thankful for. Reborn and Colonnello were waiting for him in the living room. When the brunette walked in they patted the couch cushion between them for him to sit. He complied with a bright smile and pulled them closer to cuddle.

"I had a great time today, thank you guys," Tsuna said with a soft smile. They both kissed each side of his head while turning to put their arms around him.

"You're welcome, kora," Colonnello chuckled.

"I enjoyed myself as well," Reborn said with a smirk.

"I forgot about it with the sudden party but I got you two something as a Christmas present," Tsuna told them. He had gotten something for all his friends but not realizing they would be coming over he had handed them out at school or mailed them.

"You didn't have to," Colonnello told him.

"I wanted to," Tsuna said before wiggled out from between them and going over to the small Christmas tree in the room. He took out two small boxes from the branches and brought them back over. He handed one to Reborn and the other to Colonnello. "Open them."

Reborn and Colonnello slowly unwrapped the boxes and opened them. They hadn't been expecting much since it was such a small box but what was inside had their breath catching in their throats and left them speechless. Inside each box were matching silver rings on a silver chain. Colonnello pulled his out of the box to give it a closer look. A soft smile graced his lips when he saw in the center was an orange gem and on either side of it were a bright yellow one and a deep blue one. It as a perfect representation of their relationship. Reborn took his out as well, a real smile on his lips this time.

"It's perfect, Tsuna," the raven haired hit man told him before putting the chain around his neck. Colonnello did the same before they tugged the smaller boy back onto the couch.

By the end of the night they had ended up watching some Christmas movies on TV together. Tsuna had ended up in curled up on Reborn's lap with the older boy's arms wrapped around his waist lazily while Colonnello was using Tsuna's lap as a pillow. One of Tsuna's hands rested on blonde locks as he leaned back against reborn, sleepily.

They three had ended up falling asleep and that was how Nana and Imietsu found them the next morning when they returned for their trip. Imietsu would have put up a fuss about strange men all over his precious Tsuna but after another glance he recognized the two as Reborn and Colonnello. It was a small comfort. He knew the two wouldn't hurt his son. Nana being her usual self snapped a few pictures before pulling her husband off to the kitchen while talking about their son's future wedding as if it was nothing to see him curled up in a loving embrace with two men. Once they left the room a smirk made its way to Reborn's lips. Ah yes, everything would work out just fine.


End file.
